


Touch Me

by 9fn432



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9fn432/pseuds/9fn432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been a bit over-protective, and Harry's had enough. Slash, mpreg, NC17. Written for monthly prompt on LiveJournal community HarryDracoMpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Humour, cravings (the food and the sex kind), smut. With a prompt like “pregnant sex” how could you expect less?  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter, or Draco, though I’m hoping to meet Tom Felton at Supanova in Adelaide in November! I just like to make them do things that I think are so much hotter than in the books!  
> Notes: Written for prompt #24 at LiveJournal community harrydracompreg. Title taken from Samantha Fox’s song of the same name (yes, I’m indulging in the music of my much younger years!).

Harry went to screw the lid on the jar and hesitated. One more, just one. He hadn’t eaten _that_ many, had he? Pushing away the nagging sense of guilt, he dipped his fingers into the cold vinegar and fished out another pickle. Draco would be home soon, and he’d been paranoid about Harry’s bizarre eating habits, scolding him about salt intake, getting enough fluids, eating a balanced diet… The pickle consumed, Harry licked the vinegar off his fingers, closed the jar and replaced it in its hiding place at the back of the kitchen cupboard. He refreshed the cooling charm and shut the cupboard door.

With a groan, he stretched backwards, rubbing his lower spine as best he could, his hands sliding forward to rub gently over his swollen stomach. “How’re you doing little fella?” he asked conversationally. “No summersaults today, giving me a bit of a break?”  A swift kick to his bladder came in answer, and Harry groaned again. “Did you have to do that just now? Merlin, I’ll be glad when you can no longer use my internal organs as your personal punching bag,” he grumbled as he made his way to the toilet.

After taking care of business, he washed his hands, and winced when he saw the tell-tale signs of his afternoon snack dripped on his shirt. A smear of red strawberry jam decorated his left sleeve, and drips of green and yellow betrayed the pickle and mustard sandwich he’d had an hour ago. Not wanting to get caught, he decided to have a shower before Draco got home, and pulled the t-shirt over his head.

The cotton fabric grazed over his swollen and sensitised nipples and he moaned with frustration. Draco had decided to treat Harry with kid gloves the past couple of weeks, refusing to have sex in case it hurt the baby. No amount of cajoling, pleading or begging would make him change his mind, even after Harry had Nurse Luna Longbottom do a house-visit to reassure Draco that they could maintain physical relations right up to the time of the birth, as the magical womb in male pregnancy would shield the baby.

Harry shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower, grateful for the spelled plumbing that ensured the perfect temperature and pressure every time. The hot water pounding on his back helped to ease the ache caused by his new shape, and he twisted and stretched to loosen the muscles. Water running down his chest and over his nipples quickly aroused him again, and he reached down to grasp his cock. Harry growled in frustration when he realised his distended abdomen was in the way, and a particularly hard kick from the baby caused muscles to twinge in his back.

With a cry of frustration, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. It was near-naked and bedraggled Harry Potter that appeared in Hermione and Draco’s floo connection minutes later.

Hermione mistook his grimace of frustration for pain. “Good heavens, Harry, is it time already? Should I call the Healer?”

“Pipe down, ‘Mione! If Draco overhears you he’ll go into a panic! I’m fine,” Harry rushed to reassure his friend.

“Fine?” Hermione asked with disbelief. “Harry, you’re soaking wet and as far as I can see, not wearing any clothes! What’s wrong?”

Harry huffed, bit his lip, and huffed again. “Okay, did Draco tell you Luna visited the other day? To tell Draco that we were still safe to… well… you know,” he trailed off, mumbling at the end.

Hermione blushed and blinked. “Oh! Well, yes, he may have mentioned something.”

“Right, well, he didn’t believe her. I don’t know what to do. These hormones are driving me insane, and now my belly is so big it’s getting hard to…”

“Right!” she interrupted, looking like she was about to choke. “I don’t know what…”

“If anyone can talk him around, it’s you. You pushed through the House-Elf Rights legislation, you successfully campaigned for Nargles to be officially recognised by Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, you even successfully lobbied for Draco to be elected to the Wizengamot! I _need_ you to tell him he can have sex with me! Now!” Harry huffed once more, and tried to maintain an authoritative expression on his face, failing miserably when water dripped from his fringe into his eyes.

Hermione sighed. “Is it really that bad?”

Harry’s face almost crumpled. “’Mione, it’s really that bad. Please. I need him.”

The abject dejection on Harry’s face melted Hermione’s last shred of resistance. “Leave it with me, I’ll have a word with him before he leaves for the day. And I’ll see if I can get him to finish up working at the end of this week, instead of pushing through to the end of the month.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione,” Harry whispered, his eyes glistening. “Sorry for interrupting your afternoon.” He sniffled.

“Anything for you, Harry, you know that. Now go get yourself dry and dressed.”

Harry nodded and closed the connection. He hated these hormones; his moods swung from horny to weepy at the drop of a hat. He ran a gentle hand over his belly, the dark hairs still wet from the shower. “Baby, I love you, but sometimes…” he pushed the thought away. Nothing could make him wish this miracle away. Nothing.

****

\---

“Harry?” Draco called out as he entered the house. He hung up his robes and placed his satchel in its usual place before peering into the lounge. “Harry?” His face softened when he spied Harry sprawled out on the couch, mouth hanging open as he snored softly. He moved silently to his lover and knelt down at his side, before pressing gentle kisses over Harry’s face.

“Mmphh!” Harry muttered, trying to bat away whatever was disturbing his rest. Draco trailed his lips over Harry’s eyelids. “Mmmm…” Harry’s eyelids fluttered open. “Draco!” he moaned huskily, “you’re home.”

Draco smiled warmly. “Yes, I’m home.” He kissed Harry softly on the lips. “Cup of tea?”

Harry stretched, and then groaned as the kinks from sleeping on the couch caused his back to protest. “Tea would be lovely. I’ll be in the kitchen in a minute.”

After assisting Harry into a sitting position, his bulk making it hard to move, Draco headed into the kitchen and filled the kettle with an _aguamenti_. Soon it was whistling away on the stove, as he prepared the teapot. Harry sidled up next to him and leaned against his shoulder. “Miss me?” Draco inquired.

Harry sighed. “Hermione spoke to you?”

Draco nodded.

“Did you…” Harry chewed his lower lip. “Did you decide anything?”

Retrieving some cups from the cupboard, Draco took a moment before he responded. He turned and placed them the table, and then poured hot water into the teapot to steep. “I know I’ve been really over-protective.” He held up a hand when Harry made to interrupt. “I know I’ve been excessively over-protective, and I’m sorry if, as a result, I’ve neglected some of your needs.”

Harry tried to reach into a cupboard to get the biscuits, and sighed in defeat when his stomach got in the way.

“Here, let me.” Draco extracted the biscuit tin and handed it to Harry who arranged some biscuits on a plate. “Hermione provided me with irrefutable evidence that your needs are exactly that, _needs_. And that to promote a healthy pregnancy, your _needs_ must be met.” He turned and raised a perfect blonde eyebrow, as Harry stuffed a second biscuit into his mouth. In Draco’s hand was a chilled jar of pickles. “ _These_ are not _needs_ , Harry.”

Crumbs sprinkling onto his t-shirt, Harry quickly swallowed the biscuit and grimaced guiltily. “Sorry?”

Draco sighed, and banished the offending jar of pickles. “You know they dehydrate you. Just as well I’m now on leave, so I can _look_ _after_ you properly.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re home now? Until after the baby comes?”

“Yes, I’m home now, until well after the baby comes. I may have to take firecalls, and Hermione may drop round from time to time to discuss a few current cases, but essentially I’m all yours… and the baby’s.” He laughed when he found his arms suddenly full of pregnant Harry, who was pressing kisses all over his face.

The effusive display of affection was interrupted by a sharp “Oof!” as Harry pulled back and rubbed his belly.

Draco winced in sympathy for his lover, at the same time as moving Harry’s hand to gently rub the area where the baby kicked. He gently brushed his lips across Harry’s before moving down to his knees and pressing a kiss to the distended belly. “Hello baby Malfoy,” he murmured softly, shushing Harry’s snort of protest. “It’s time I started to instruct you in the ways of a Malfoy. Your first lesson: Malfoys do not kick their parents.” He punctuated the statement with another kiss to Harry’s belly. “The second lesson, is that I love your father very much, and I need you to go to sleep now, because I’m going to show your father _exactly_ how much I love him.”

Harry’s breath hitched at Draco’s words, and his fingers gently speared through silky blonde hair as Draco looked up at him with hungry eyes. “Please don’t tease me, love. I need you so much,” he whispered tremulously.

Climbing to his feet, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held him as close as he could. “Harry, I know I was mistaken, but all I wanted to do was protect you, love. I’m so sorry if you thought I was neglecting you. It stops now. I’m here, and I will wait on you hand and foot to make up for it, until the baby is born and beyond, for the rest of our lives together.” He punctuated the declaration with a gentle but thorough kiss.

Harry whimpered, as the kiss began to heat. He tried to wrap his arms around Draco and get closer, but his belly made it difficult. His whimpers increased with his frustration, and Draco chuckled as he disentangled himself.

“Hush, love. Let’s do this right. Come up to the bedroom.”

“No…” Harry whined, “Draco, I need you, I need you here and now. Don’t make me wait, please!” He started pulling at the buttons on his shirt, delving under to get to skin. “I missed you, I missed your hands on my body, I missed your mouth on my cock, I missed your cock in my arse. I need you to fuck me now!” The demand ended on a moan, as he plunged his hand down Draco’s pants to grasp his erection.

Draco found himself shoved up against the kitchen counter, his breath stuttering as Harry squeezed his cock roughly. His weeks of self-imposed celibacy suddenly weighed on him heavily, as he finally gave in to the need to be close to his lover. “Fuck!” he swore roughly, arching into Harry’s fist. “Wait,” he gasped, “wait, not too fast.” A whimper escaped as the contact ceased and Harry pulled back just a little. Draco took a deep breath and willed his pulse to slow.

He grabbed his wand from his sleeve and cast a series of cushioning charms on the kitchen table. “You said you couldn’t wait,” he smirked when Harry raised an eyebrow. Some warming charms followed, and a final spell divested both of them of their clothes. “So, let’s not wait,” he whispered, walking Harry backwards to the table and helping him up onto it.

The sudden skin on skin contact was overwhelming; Harry felt as if he was on fire. Draco gently laid him back on the table, sliding his fingers down Harry’s chest, drawing a ragged moan from him as nails dragged over sensitive nipples. “Draco, oh gods, feels so good.” Draco grinned as his hands slid lower, to Harry’s hips and stroking his thumbs over the creases there.

“I’ve missed this, I’ve missed touching you so much,” he whispered as he leaned down to press lingering kisses on Harry’s skin.

Harry was almost incoherent with need, the sudden deluge of sensation after being denied for so long overwhelming him. “Ungh, more! I need you in me now, please, we can go again later and take our time, but Draco, I need you now!” The words ran together so fast as he scrabbled at Draco’s back with his hands, trying to pull him closer. “Please, Draco, inside me!”

Realising the depth of Harry’s need, Draco grabbed his wand again to summon some oil from the kitchen cupboard. He lifted Harry’s legs to his shoulders and drizzled some oil on his cock, letting it run down his heavy balls and into the crack of his arse. The sight before him of Harry laid back on the table, chest heaving, erection twitching, almost did Draco in, and he had to consciously will himself not to just slick up his own cock and slam into Harry’s hole. With trembling fingers, he circled Harry’s entrance, spreading the oil on the quivering flesh. He pressed forward gently with one finger, eyes locked on Harry’s face as he gasped with pleasure.

After preparing Harry’s hole with one finger, he added a second, and a few seconds later, a third, twisting and scissoring to stretch the tight muscle. He carefully avoided contact with Harry’s prostate, knowing things would be over too soon if he did. “Are you ready for me, love?” he murmured, reaching for the oil to slick up his cock. “I’m so ready for you. I’m not going to last long.”

“Please, I’m so ready, want you inside me,” Harry breathed heavily, hooking his hands behind his thighs to hold himself open.

Draco positioned himself at Harry’s entrance and braced his hands on the table, pressing forward slowly. The sensation of that tight ring of muscle stretching and sliding down his cock was intoxicating, being closer to Harry than he had been in weeks was like coming home. How could he have denied either of them this?

All too soon, his balls were resting flush against Harry’s arse, and he paused, breathing heavily, waiting for Harry to adjust to the intrusion. Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry, the angle difficult with Harry’s belly in the way. “Love you,” Harry gasped. “Move, please!” He punctuated the request by clenching his arse and making Draco yelp at the constriction.

He responded by drawing out slowly, and then sliding back in with a smooth, steady stroke, repeating the motion again, and again, drawing curses and moans from both of them. “Ungh, love you,” he breathed as he pushed in. “Missed this,” as he pulled out. “Fuck, Harry,” he pushed in again.

Harry was less coherent, grunting in time with Draco’s thrusts. He lowered a hand to his cock and tried to fist it, finding to his distress that with the baby in the way, he couldn’t get a steady stroke.

“Let me,” Draco ground out as he felt his own balls tightening. “Are you close?”

“So close,” Harry gasped, “please, I need to come, I need to feel you come!”

Draco grasped Harry’s prick and spread the oil he had drizzled there. There was no finesse in his stroke, need consuming them both. He fisted Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts, hurtling them both toward the release they both so desperately craved. Harry tumbled over the edge first, his mouth open in a silent scream, eyes clenched shut. The pulsing contractions of his arse propelled Draco into his release and he cried out as he thrust one final time into that tight heat, and held himself there as his cock pulsed deep into Harry over and over.

It was several moments before either of them could speak, only their heavy breathing breaking the silence. Harry winced, and groaned. “Draco, legs, down” he gasped out, and Draco quickly complied, lowering Harry’s legs as he gently withdrew. He helped Harry slide further up the magically cushioned table, and climbed onto the table to curl up next to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned he had been too rough at the end.

Harry took in a deep breath and winced as the baby kicked. “I’m fine. I’m perfect. I’m with you, and I love you, and I’m perfect.  Ooooh,” he groaned, as the baby kicked again. “I do need to get up though, this little monster is tap dancing on my bladder, again,” he complained.

Draco sat up and helped Harry off the table. “Are you sure you’re okay? I wasn’t…”

“You were fine!” Harry rushed to declare. “Let me take care of this, and then maybe we can go for round two in the shower?” He laughed at Draco’s quirked eyebrow, until his stomach grumbled. “Well, maybe after I’ve had something to eat as well!”

**~Fin~**


End file.
